This invention is directed to thermoplastic compositions comprising an aromatic polycarbonate copolymer, and in particular thermoplastic polycarbonate compositions having improved chemical and scratch resistance. This invention is also directed to thermoplastic compositions that have excellent flame retardant properties.
Thermoplastics having good chemical and/or scratch resistance are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automobile components, to decorative articles, to housings for electronic appliances, such as computers and cell phones. Dihydroxy aromatic compounds are generally known to be useful in the preparation of polycarbonates that exhibit good chemical and scratch resistance and good barrier properties. Excellent mechanical properties are also desired in a thermoplastic composition for use in these applications.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for thermoplastic polycarbonate compositions having improved chemical and scratch resistance. Desirable features of such materials also include both excellent mechanical properties and ease of manufacture. The mechanical properties of the thermoplastic composition with improved chemical and scratch resistance are desirably comparable to those of other thermoplastic polycarbonate compositions.